"Bastion"
|Level required = 48 |attribute = |grade = |released = 10.0.0 |theme = Military themed |number = 97 }} The "Bastion" is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance It has a khaki and dark grey body with a khaki, dark grey stock, khaki handle. A khaki and dark grey ammo magazine with a black "X" with a red dot in the center of it, grey grip and barrel with a streak of red painted around it. It has a dark grey, red scope, once functional before an update. Strategy It deals high damage, a normal rate of fire, normal capacity, and good mobility. Tips *Aim near the enemy's feet for ensured damage unless they tend to jump and move a lot in which case you should aim for where they are about to land. *It has a relatively small blast radius compared to other Heavy weapons, make its projectiles land as close to the target to compensate for this. *Jump before firing in order to avoid self-damage, or to rocket jump since this weapon has a relatively fast firing rate for a Heavy weapon. *Although powerful, it shoots in an arc. Try to aim high above the enemy's head in medium to long ranges to compensate for this. *It can easily tear down armored players, Turrets, and Mechs. *When rocket jumping with it, don't shoot right underneath your feet, as it can deal high damage upon yourself. *This weapon is powerful enough to take down max-armored players in two shots. Paired with its fast fire rate, this weapon is great for players who are above Level 27. **However, when matched with champion armor, it will normally take 2-3 shots. Counters *Use a wall break weapon while hiding behind a wall to avoid being hit while doing damage safely. *If possible, try outmaneuvering the enemy to avoid getting caught in the blast. *Pick off its users from long ranges, this is a very reliable strategy in this weapon's case as it travels in a short arc rather than a straight trajectory. *Being high up in the air decreases the chance of you getting hit by it, but watch out for users that'll switch to automatic weapons or snipers to counter you. *Automatic weapons can overpower its users. *Another way is to just jump. Since this weapon does not have large area damage like the Solar Power Cannon, jumping can save you. *Using a high mobility weapon can save you since the projectiles don't travel fast. Recommended Maps *Mining Camp *Pool Party *Block Crash Equipment Setups Have a weapon with a longer range, or a fast firing weapon as a back-up. Trivia *This weapon has the highest efficiency score in the game at 29, however, it does not do as much damage as the Ghost Lantern and Big Buddy, both of which are also Heavy weapons and can one-shot an Adamant-armored player from full health while this weapon takes two shots to do the same. **In the new 13.5.0 update, this was no longer the highest efficiency weapon in the entire game. However, it is still a very high damaging weapon as this has a Up1 form, with a maximum efficiency of 31. *This is one of the weapons along with the "Predator", "Sunrise" and the "Avalanche" to have quotation marks in its name. *This weapon is unlocked at level 27 along with the Secret Forces Rifle, Dual Hawks, Storm Hammer and "Sunrise". *There was a scope on the weapon, but this feature was disabled in an unknown update. * In the 10.4.0 update, it was added to the Lucky Chest. It is currently the only weapon that is obtainable in the Lucky Chest and purchasable in the Armory at the same time at level 27, excluding the Future Rifle. * This is the most common weapon to encounter in Block Crash after level 27 due to replacing the Mech Heavy Rifle's availability in the Lucky Chest and also being relatively easy to acquire for free through the chest as a result. It takes out a chunk of blocks in one shot and has the fastest firing rate of Heavy weapons that are able to do so, also contributing to its popularity in the mode. * Along with the Secret Forces Rifle, Dual Hawks, and "Sunrise", this gun can be rented for free for two battles and then can be bought at a discounted price. * As of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. * It was also removed for purchase from the Armory in the 12.5.0 update. Players who owned the "Bastion" before this update can still use and upgrade it. ** However, it was brought back in the 12.5.3 update. * In the 13.5.0 update, this weapon received a combat level of 17 (The highest possible combat level in the game) and a new buffed efficiency of 33. * in the 15.1.0 update, this weapon had received it's fixed efficiency rating at 32. This is the highest possible efficiency currently attainable in the game. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-33-06.png|The "Bastion" in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-33-09.png|The 2X scope of the "Bastion". However, it has been removed. Bastion.png|The older version of the "Bastion" in the armory. Bastion.jpg|Another image of the "Bastion". Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Looping Shot Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Themed Category:Featured Articles Category:Legendary